Scorpion Clan
Category:Browse IC 1500 The Scorpion have enjoyed a generation of unprecedented political influence, thanks to the marriage of Shosuro Amika to the Emperor. Their power has declined slightly since her death, but the Scorpion remain the strongest faction in Rokugan's courts, and their improved relations with the Mantis have also strengthened their economic position. Militarily, they remain far weaker than their neighbors, but Miya Shikan's enforced truce has prevented them from paying any price for this. The current Clan Champion, Bayushi Tamoru, is a well-known figure in the Emperor's court, but the most notorious Scorpion today is the aged and reclusive Shosuro family daimyo, Shosuro Hido, "the Spider," uncle to the late Empress. Although few have seen him, Hido's influence is felt throughout the Clan and indeed throughout the Empire, and his political skills and ruthless talent for outmaneuvering his foes are legendary. Although rumors abound that the Shosuro are deeply involved with Rokugan's criminal element, none of the many Kitsuki investigators and Unicorn magistrates who have pursued such tales have ever delivered proof to the courts… and many have paid with their lives. ---- IC 1502 The Scorpion have enjoyed an era of significant political influence, due to the Emperor’s late wife having been a Shosuro. Although this has declined since her death, they remain more powerful politically than their traditional rivals, the Crane. Their only recent brush with war was a crisis with the Mantis nine years ago, but it ultimately resulted in greatly improved relations with the Mantis Clan. The Scorpion have fostered one of the Emperor’s younger daughters, Toturi Hisako. ---- The Great Road With the construction of the southern road, linking Lion, Crane, Scorpion, Crab and various minor territories together, Beiden's Pass will be re-opened. War The Crab Clan has declared war on the Hare and their Scorpion allies, claiming the continued Hare friendship with the Scorpion represents an insult which can only be purged with blood. Defeat The Crab Clan, with assistance from the Lion and Phoenix, have successfully occupied Shiro Usagi. The Usagi Daimyo is dead and most of his family have been relocated to an unknown location. Scorpion Family Daimyos Bayushi Tamoru, Bayushi family daimyo, Clan Champion A handsome and charming man, and one who it is unwise to cross. Tamoru is known to have ruined the names and lives of innumerable enemies since ascending to the post of Clan Champion fourteen years ago, and not a few even before that. Shosuro Hido, Shosuro family daimyo, "the Spider" The uncle of the late Empress, believed to be in his late forties or early fifties, although few have seen him. Those who study the Scorpion Clan claim that it is Hido, not Tamoru, who is the true power in the Clan. Whether that is true or not, it is indisputable that the power and influence of the Shosuro within the Clan is much greater than in the past. Soshi Akaname, Soshi family daimyo Soshi Akaname is a slim, elegant man with pale skin and a narrow, pursed mouth. He wears an elaborately decorative mask which covers the upper two-thirds of his face. Soshi Keilani of House Kobura, daimyo of the Kobura vassal family An attractive female shugenja, Soshi Keilani is the newly appointed daimyo to the minor vassal family of the Kobura. She has an athletic build and wears her hair in a braid that ends just above her hips. She wears a mask of scarlet silk that covers her face from the nose down and is adorned with dangling semi-precious jewels. She is known to suffer from poor health and is seldom seen outside of Shiro no Soshi. Scorpion NPCs Shosuro Sora A female duelist with a muscular frame and a plain face, who wears her hair in a single long, tight braid that stretches to her waist. Sora is infamous for killing Shinjo Rokaro, the son of the Shinjo family daimyo, in a duel four years ago. Soshi Honzo of House Kobura An agent of House Kobura, Honzo resides in the outskirts of Kyuden Bayushi in a modest samurai dwelling with only a single aged manservant. He is a lean, tall man in early middle age. He wears mostly black silks that have little ornamentation. His mask resembles twin serpents coiling around his eyes, with the tails wrapping around the back of his head and the pincers terminating just above his eyebrows, giving him a sinister look. Scorpion PCs Bayushi Kanji of House Rokugo Bitter Lies Swordsman Winner of a Topaz Championship. Twin brother of Bayushi Kenji. Bayushi Kyoji Bayushi Courtier, Emerald Magistrate, Scorpion Tempter, Servant of Obsidian Tsimaru's younger brother, Kyoji chose to follow his father's path as a courtier. He is relatively naive, and as such is more often used as a face man by the scorpion rather than a legitimate saboteur. He wears an elaborate oni mask that covers the right side of his face. Recently, Kyoji and Tsimaru arrested their brother Bayushi taisuke on charges of treason. However, these reports were greatly exaggerated as it was discovered that Taisuke was not truely a traitor. As a reward for his unwavering loyalty despite knowledge of the truth, Bayushi Tamoru arranged for Kyoji to be married to Otomo Chisu, a young imperial diplomat. Recently, at Shiro Hanagensai, Kyoji truly came out of his shell, and proved himself to be a force in the courts. In light of this, the young courtier has removed his mask. When asked why he does not where one, he simply replies, "But Samurai-sama, I am wearing my mask." It has recently been revealed that Kyoji has become the Avatar of Obsidian, a servant of the three sins. An opportunity had been provided for the Scorpion to kill him, but the desire to take him to traitor's grove removed the chance. With the balance between Bushido and Sin restored, Kyoji's fate is in the hands of the Dragon... Soshi Sayuri Soshi Shugenja If a whisper in the right ear can kill as surely as a blade, then at a mere 18, Soshi Sayuri may be well on her way to becoming one of the most dangerous women in Rokugan. Those who meet the charming young shugenja find her remarkably warm and inviting; as is typical of the Soshi, she is bright, elegant, thoroughly cosmopolitan, and as effortlessly at home in the company of the hardest of bushi as she is with the most urbane of courtiers, devout of shugenjas, or shadiest of informants. Yet in the halls and gardens of the Empire, she is less likely to be found at the center of things than in a secluded corner sharing a hushed, intimate conversation with a fortunate someone. Her sophisticated charm and sensual eyes melt hearts and have endeared her to many: one who offends her never knows who he might find himself having to answer to. Where the Scorpion tend to have pale complexions, Sayuri’s is fairly dark. Some whisper that this is a physical manifestation of her family’s long and heavy involvement with shadow magic; since the day she was born, her closest relatives have affectionately called her “Nothing’s Child”. Silly nickname aside, Sayuri passionately desires to learn and master the intricacies of the Soshi’s unique style of magic. For the greater glory of the Soshi and the benefit of her beloved clan, she is determined to become to Shinobi what the Elemental Masters are to the more traditional forms of magic. Sayuri usually travels the Empire alongside her constant companion and deeply-devoted yojimbo, Bayushi Genji. Recently, Sayuri caught the eye of Topaz Champion Mirumoto Kharakh. Their shared loathing of Crane brought them together, but something far more intense has kept them within one another’s orbit... at least until Kharakh's recent marriage to a Phoenix shugenja. To say that things have cooled between them would be an understatement. Soshi Soko Soshi Shugenja (Rank 2) Status: 3.0 Glory: 5.0 A versatile shugenja, first noticed for his exemplary performance in the Test of the Topaz Champion. Then again during the Siege of Shiro Usagi where he led a unit of soldiers in a wedge deep into the Crab ranks, possibly saving the Scorpion from an even worse defeat. Since that time he has wandered across Rokugon, seeming on no particular course but always in the right place to help make a difference. While no one can ever say they have witnessed Soko commit an act of duplicity or dishonor the Shugenja often seems to display a knowledge of the unseemly far beyond his years. Perhaps it is the cold and callous attitude he has towards others, or perhaps it is the way that he is often prepared for whatever situation springs up with just the right set of skills that are needed to make a difference. It is certainly true he has made a number of friends throughout the empire, even if few fully trust him, and there are a number of bushi who can credit the swift repair of their wounds to Soko's skill with the kami. More recently, Soko received an appointment as a diplomat to Unicorn lands, a suitable place for him given his wanderlust. It does not seem that his efforts have borne much fruit, but at the very least he has managed not to be killed by his hosts for some real or perceived wrongdoing. Still, a Scorpion who names himself after a famous Lion shogi master, knows Leadership as well as any Lion, and seems to show up at all the right places. Who's to say he doesn't have an agenda of his own? Deceased Scorpion PCs Bayushi Song-Kwan Bitter Lies Swordsman, Infamy: 3.0 Decendant of Bayushi Kwanchai. After gaining the attention of the Bitter Lies Dojo, Bayushi Song-Kwan has finally been admitted into the school and is now following the path of his ancestor as a Bitter Lies Swordsman. Song-Kwan fell in the assault on Jukami Mura. Bayushi Kenji Bayushi Kenji of House Rokugo, The Dread Pirate Rokugo (Glory 7.8 Infamy 2.5) Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Can be taken by Mantis or Scorpion PCs 2CP or 3XP Ability: Kenji's spirit will award a Free Raise on any Athletics or Defense roll, once per adventure. You also gain one extra Void point per adventure, which may be spent any time you are engaged in an act of honor and courage. Kenji was a loud flamboyant Yoritomo trained Scorpion. He was rumored to walk on water, and to scale mountains while crippled, and literally take flight between ships on the open sea. He was always a friend to the common man and was known to consort with peasants more then was considered seemly for a samurai. He was a defender of the weak and disenfranchised. He is also said to have his own unique views on Bushido. Jin ''(Compassion)'' Protect the innocent and their virtue no matter the cost to your honor. Makoto ''(Sincerity)'' Make no false promises. Always follow through on your threats. Chugo ''(Duty)'' We exist to serve the peasants, to protect and provide examples to them. Yu ''(Courage)'' Do not doubt, do not fear, do not hesitate. Rei ''(Courtesy)'' You are never too busy to take time to help another. Always respect a lady. Gi ''(Honesty)'' Be honest with yourself, know your limitations. Meyo ''(Honor)'' When failure is not acceptable, your path becomes crystal clear. Bayushi Satoshi Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Bayushi Tsimaru/Bayushi Tsisuko Died for the Toturi Dynasty A young, brash samurai who acted more like a Unicorn than a Scorpion. He gained notoriety, and a sworn enemy in the Kuni family daimyo, when his detachment killed the daimyo's grandson during the Siege of Shiro Usagi. Recently, Tsimaru found what he thought would be his revenge, when he arrested the scorpion "traitor" Bayushi Taisuke. However, it was later revealed that Taisuke had feigned his treachery for not entirely explained reasons. The day after watching his innocent brother be imprisoned in Traitor's Grove, Tsimaru departed on musha shugyo, and rebegan his life as "Muhito the Ronin". Life as an ancestor As an ancestor, Tsimaru appears in his impressive armor, the same armor worn in the battle of Shiro Usagi. Despite the fearsome appearance, he is calm and calculating, giving advice to those who need it. Tsimaru will appear to both Scorpion and Unicorn, and will tend to give Unicorn fair warning about his former sisters...distaste for their clan. When Tsisuko died defending the Empire against the same beasts that Tsimaru died fighting, Tsimaru returned to her for the last time. He informed her that they would both be going to Meido together, and in the next life they would do better... Shosuro Yoichi Shosuro Actor Rank 3 Glory 2.0 Died in Lion Persona for the Torturi Dynasty Yoichi was one of the finest actors of his age to come from the Painted City and the Acting Academy. He gained prominance defeating a great Ronin Bandit and exposing corruption among Imperial Magistrates. His poetry duels at the Winter Court entertained many, and led to romancing of a prominent Dragon bushi. Yoichi was most often accompanied by a scholar of deep knowledge from the Agasha family. His adventures in Senpet led to ongoing friendships between the Scorpion and the rulers of that dusty region. Yoichi was known for his disguise work, as a ronin, a bandit, a beggar, bushi or Daimyo body double. In each his form and acting were impeccable and he was undetected for months at a time. His last persona, as a Lion Bushi, Akodo Sato, was discovered through internal treachery from Scorpion rivals. While fleeing from pursuing Lion rivals, he entered the battlefield and charged with the Emperor into the guns and cannons of the Thrane. Hit by cannon, he fell, his last words to a nearby Bayushi, delivering vital information to the Scorpion clan leaders. He was memorialized in "Toshi's Story", and a play of his life is occasionally presented within the academy by the students off-season. 'Life as an ancestor '''Shosuro Yoichi will not appear as an Ancestor. Yogo Misao ''Bayushi Bushi Rank 3 Glory 3.4 Died Protecting the Daughter of the Emporer from Oni. Many samurai are known for their bravery, heroism, devotion, loyalty, or honor. Misao is known for being possibly the biggest jerk to ever enter Rokugan. Stopping short of outright villany by the narrowest of margins his career highlights include: Having a peasant ripped apart by horses, killing over half of a peasant village, threatening a child, attempting to cut a peasant child in half for touching a sword, and dispactching a wounded samurai utilizing his skill at anatomy to make the wounds appear from battle (yes, he inspired the FAQ question). Currently spends his time cruising around the realm of the hungry dead. ----